FrostClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'One ---- Raindrop sighed and faced Kestrelkit. "Kestrelkit," she began, "what you did wasn't . . . the best." ''No! Stupid me! "It wasn't . . . not very . . . great . . . no respect . . . *sigh*." The she-cat gave her brother a hard look. "Kestrelkit, how could you mess up the herbs in the medicine den? Fernfrost needs them, and if you destroy them, some cat could die of greencough!" "Good," sniffed the kit. "Let them die. Why should I care? They're all beneath me. Especially you, sister." With that he turned away. The only life I should be worried about is mine. Because I am the greatest tom in the world. And I definitely deserve a great she-cat to be my mate. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:22, October 23, 2017 (UTC) (sandy, do you want to have a little while pass so ebony and bracken can go out training n stuff? it shouldn't effect the rest of the rp) 01:05, October 31, 2017 (UTC) (yeah) No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:07, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart stalked a squirrel, staying low to the ground. His ears twitched when it was within pouncing distance, then he leaped, landing clumsily on its tail. It screeched in terror and tried to wriggle free, but the ginger tom dug his claws firmly into it's tail fluff, then leaned over and snapped its neck with his stong jaws. It went limp and he got up, feeling a pang of guilt. The one thing he hated about hunting was killing other animals. It was strange to him - but he always pictured their familes, what happened to them after they died... Maybe their prey was kind of like cats too? Maybe they have feelings? He roughly shook his head. Oh, shut up. It's just a squirrel... ''Ebonypaw had healed enough to continue training, so he decided to take her hunting, he had left her alone for a few moments so he could catch his squirrel. Brackenheart buried it, then went in search of his apprentice. Dustkit groomed her long, dusky fur, pulling burrs and cobwebs out of it. She was pretty proud of her beauty. ''I think I'm one of the prettiest in the Clan! '' 00:27, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Vinekit watched her sister cautiously, her gaze sometimes flickering away from Dustkit and over to Kestrelkit, who seemed like he was hating on life quite a bit. Ebonypaw sat, perched on a sturdy branch, way up high in a tall oak, near the river where she and Brackenheart had been hunting. Her mentor had gone off to catch a squirrel and Ebonypaw was looking for her own prey. Bingo. She spotted a small thrush; it was a little scrawny, but it was prey. It sat on the branch across from Ebonypaw, flittering around, seemingly scanning the ground for berries and/or worms. ''Birds aren't that smart. ''She stalked forward nimbly on her branch and hurried over to the trunk, where she leaped on to it silently, scrambling up a little higher. She pounced and landing on top of the poor little thrush. It must've been winded, because it didn't struggle as she nipped it's neck. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. Dustkit stopped mid-lick when she realized Vinekit was watching her. She spun on her paws and scrambled over to her. "Hey!" she mewed cheerfully. "What's up?" Dustkit had very bad mood swings a lot, but right now she was in a rare good mood. Brackenheart spotted Ebonypaw up in a tree and stayed silent until he was sure she had made her catch. "I'm down here, Ebonypaw," he called softly to her. 14:18, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Raptorpaw hissed bitterly under his breath. "Gee. Old cats are bores, never have a sense of humor, or a taste for fun. No wonder they get all gray. They go bland." The rebellious apprentice rolled his eyes before placing his sister's ear between his jaws and giving it a firm tug. "See ya later, Gale. Don't go stale." "I know...we can't even play fight anymore." Galepaw responded to him with a little roll of her eyes. They were only having their fun! Couldn't they be young anymore? They were still only apprentices, and siblings on top of that. All they had left were each other, after all. Splitting up the 'twins' was a bad idea anyways: Galepaw would behave, of course, but Raptorpaw...it could be disastrous. ''Would be disastrous. "See ya, brother." Turning, the snowshoe tortoiseshell trudged over to the warrior calling her name.Silverstar 23:33, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw leaped down from the tree, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Brackenheart, the thrush clamped tight in between her jaws. "So? Did you get anything? This was the only prey left in this stretch of forest I could find..." She trailed off, her voice muffled by the thin layer of feathers. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:47, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart nodded, lifting his head proudly. "I got a squirrel. I buried it a few trees away." He then blinked approvingly at her catch, before scenting the air. She was right; there were no fresh scents from any other small creatures. They must have gone to hide when they scented the warriors. "Well, we can stop for now. Why don't we battle train? I'm interested to see what you've learned." 22:08, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Duskpool walked around the camp in boredom. "Is there anything I can do, Wolfclaw?" she asked as she went up to the tom. "Not really. Unless you could hunt," Wolfclaw said. He padded away before Duskpool could respond. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 19:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yes!" Ebonypaw replied eagerly, dropping the thrush and digging a small hole before burying it. "We can collect our prey after!" She was bouncing off her paws as Brackenheart lead her through the trees, her thoughts all composed into one thing: Battle training here I come! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:35, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart padded slowly toward the clearing and soon they reached it. He padded onto the muddy ground, wrinkling his nose at the cold sticky stuff seeped between his toes. He still didn't understand why they had to train on mud. It sucked. "All right... tell me what you know." 14:50, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Duskpool walked out of camp. ''Mouse! ''she thought. She crouched down, and she leaped onto the gray creature in front of her. She burried the mouse and walked forward. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 15:08, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw smirked slowly, before dropping to the ground. "Why don't I show you?" She leaped into the air twisted beneath Brackenheart, raking her sheathed claws over his belly, before shooting out the other side and leaping to her paws, before flipping backwards and landing in between his shoulder blades. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:35, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Raindrop sighed. She was in the middle of hunting, but she couldn't keep it in. "I can't wait until I get my own apprentice," she announced loudly. "Then I won't be pressed by Quailspot to keep an eye on that little ''rascal!" She sliced at the ground angrily. That foxheart—if I was his mentor, I'd have shredded him by now! Son of a— She spotted a squirrel. That would feed some hungry elders, except for that excuse of a father, Quailspot, she thought, and ran after it, finally pouncing on it and killing it. Then she spotted a thrush. Burying her squirrel, she clambered up a tree and managed to swipe at the thrush, injuring it before she heard a creak. Raindrop looked down and panicked; she was on a thin branch and there was a decent distance between her and the ground. Before she could react, the tree snapped, and she fell all the way down. "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!" she shrieked before thudding on the ground and fainting. Quailspot heard his daughter screaming for help. "What now?" he muttered, and padded out the elders' den. He thought of the ways he would yell at her when he spotted the she-cat's body slumped on the ground and ran towards her. Mouse dung . . . no no no! "Fernfrost! Sweetfeather! Anybody!" he yowled. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 01:56, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart reared up on his hind legs, shaking Ebonypaw off, then spun around to face her. "That was good. I'm impressed you taught yourself this," he said, still a bit shocked Daisypad never cared to train her apprentice. "Have you done any water combat yet? That is very important to being a FrostClan cat." Daisypad was looking for more shiny rocks hunting, when she heard a scream for help, then Quailspot's voice. The golden tabby abandoned her hunt and followed the scource of the sound, finding her Clanmates. She halted, spotting Raindrop lying on the ground. "What happened?" 13:40, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Quailspot shrugged, trying to look calm. He probably still looked frantic. "I-I-I don't know! One moment I was lounging in the sun, then—" The tom started sputtering. "She called for help and-and when I came she was like this!" Tears started to brim at his eyes. "Call for Fernfrost. Now." forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 17:13, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Duskpool suddenly stopped. She heard a high scream nearby. She quickly ran towards the scream. When she got there she saw Raindrop lying there, on the ground. "Fernfrost...Where even is she? It's been a long time since I've heard that name...How did Raindrop end up like this?" she asked, panicking. -- Wolfclaw jumped, snapping him back into attention. "Did anyone just hear someone scream?" he asked the others. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 20:48, November 19, 2017 (UTC) "I don't know where Fernfrost is," Daisypad frowned, padding closer to study Raindrop. "We should get her back to camp at least. Fernfrost might be there." 14:57, November 20, 2017 (UTC) "I'll help carry her," Duskpool offered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:16, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Daisypad jumped, startled by Duskpool's voice. "Oh, you scared the fur off me! Yes, please help us," the golden and white tabby mewed, then tried to figure out the best way to carry Raindrop. She had never carried a full grown cat before. "I'll lift her onto your back, so you can carry her shoulders and head, while I carry the rest of her." 02:16, November 23, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," agreed Duskpool. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:01, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Fernfrost heard the wails of startled cats in the background and she gasped as a group brought in Raindrop's seemingly broken corpse. She hurried back to her den, gathered about ten different herbs blindly, and hurried over to the she-cat. "What happened?"- Ebonypw purred. "Thanks for the praise. I guess you kinda learn new things without really knowing... But," she paused to shrug. "Oh, I've kind of tried to stay away from water for a while... But I have done some water combat skills, but only basics," she added quickly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:25, November 30, 2017 (UTC) "This seed-brain fell out of a tree," Daisypad let out a snort of laughter, then added more seriously, "Is anything broken? Will she be okay?" Brackenheart gave a a single nod and led the way to one of the many small streams in their territory. He slid into the water smoothly, an icy shock gripping him. He wished he had thicker fur, like the rest of the Clan. But he wasn't FrostClan born, he wasn't even Clan born. 13:58, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ''Guess I'm not going out after all. Galepaw returned to where Raptorpaw had been, but found the troublemaker to be gone. What? Her whiskers quivered in excitement, although her hackles raised at the same time. Great, he was probably up to no good now. Let's see...Galepaw sauntered around camp, anxiously searching for her littermate with no luck. Not in the Medicine Cat den, surprisingly...not harrassing the warriors...Not tromping around the leader's den....Where in the name of StarClan had he run off to? He couldn't possibly have all the fun without her!Silverstar 04:05, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw watched the water swirl at her paws and she fought back a shiver. She remembered the day when she had attacked that apprentice, Shinepaw... And then the apprentice had drowned. Ebonypaw felt guilty as she slipped in after Brackenheart, praying that StarClan wouldn't take it's revenge over Shinepaw's death. "It's cold!" She gasped as she fully submurged herself, everything except her head. Her paws worked furiously at the water, but swimming was natural for her. - Fernfrost tested each twisted or bruised area on Raindrop's body before she answered Daisypad frostily, "speak respectfully about and to your Clanmates. No broken bones, but quite a few bruises." Fernfrost swept her tail around her paws neatly. "All you ''can do is wait. All ''I ''can do is test herbs. Someone help me get her into my den." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:35, December 1, 2017 (UTC) "Is Raindrop all right?" Wolfclaw asked as he walked in the den. ~ Duskpool stared at the body she laid down. She felt something come in from behind her. She turned around. "Oh, hey, Wolfclaw." [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:32, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Fernfrost tried not to snap at the deputy. "She's fine, just a little bruised." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:44, December 2, 2017 (UTC) "I can help," Puddlestep, offered, stepping forward from the crowd of warriors. If Fernfrost needed some help, of course he was willing to drop a few things to do that. Besides, he wasn't a huge fan of weaving brambles into dens. He wasn't a great one, it ended up looking more like an owl nest than a den. His shoulder ached from the large cut that split through his gray-and-white tabby fur, but he was desperate to do ''something ''other than weave. He was confined to camp until it was just about fully healed. Brackenheart swam around Ebonypaw, wrinkling his nose as the water soaked through his thin pelt, freezing his skin and dragging him down. He put some extra effort into his paddling. "Okay," he began, paddling in circles around her, afraid that he'd sink if he just sat. "I swim more like a dying duck, so forgive me. I'm thinking we should practice the underwater leg sweep. You will swim to the bottom and hold your breath, while I wad through the water. You hit my legs with your paws, I'll be unbalanced and fall. It's very useful with other Clan cats." 00:29, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you." Fernfrost's temper thread slowly weaved thicker once more as Puddlestep helped her get Raindrop to the medicine cat den. Her pelt was matted from a long search for herbs and Fernfrost was suddenly glad she had restocked comfrey root. - Ebonypaw dove underwater, already planning. ''I already know this move... Maybe I can try the tumble-twister? ''She heard Brackenheart swimming above her and she almost laughed at the splashing he made. ''He's right, he does swim like a dying duck, maybe one that lost it's face. ''She found herself at the bottom of the river and pushed upwards with unnatural strength, lashing out her paws at his leg. Brackenheart fell underwater and Ebonypaw took advantage. She tumbled in the water, doing a type of frontflip before finding herself above Brackenheart's back. She pushed downwards, grabbed his shoulders and twisted him through the water, before dragging him to the surface. "Well?" She asked, a smirk playing on her beautiful face. "How was it?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:44, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Puddlestep gently let Raindrop fall into a nest in the medicine den, then took a few steps back. He noticed Fernfrost's matted pelt and realized she must have had a long day. "I could help you put any herbs on her wounds too," he meowed, adding quickly, "if you need me to." Brackenheart fumbled in the water, splashing around franticlly until he felt sand and pebbles of the riverbed below. His thudding heart calmed, and he turned to Ebonypaw and pretended none of that just happened. "That was great, a ctually," he mewed, blinking water from his eyes. "You taught yourself that?" It was a difficult move to master with a cat, let alone a single cat. He went over all the training they had done in his head and wondered. ''Does she need my training? She already seems to know everything! Maybe she's ready to become a warrior. '' 14:18, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Quailspot ran to where his daughter was located. "Well?" he demanded. He had been huddled inside the elder's den, worrying about Raindrop so he didn't hear how hurt she was. "And don't give me something like 'she's fine.' I want to know if she's hurt, in any way, shape, or form." His eyes stared into Fernfrost's eyes. Kestrelkit heard the commotion, and groaned as he heard about his sister falling out of a tree. "Stupid bee-brain!" he muttered aloud. "Maybe if she wasn't such a clumsy-cat, she wouldn't have fallen!" ''And then I wouldn't have to visit her and make sure she's all right. To him, only Irisbloom, Poppykit, and Dewkit were family. Everyone else were just obstacles in his path to fame. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 16:23, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Guess I'll have to track him... Tilting her head, Galepaw tasted the air and began to follow her rebellious brother's scent trail. She blinked in surprise when she found his trail leading to outside of camp, but she shrugged it off and followed the trail anyways. Where in the name of StarClan was he going? Probably getting ready to set up a nasty prank for some unlucky Clanmate...well, it wouldn't be her! The snowshoe tortoiseshell hurried along, legs moving in rapid strides and giving her a bouncy gait as she eagerly searched for her littermate. Slowly, his scent got stronger and stronger as she neared the border. Galepaw suddenly hesitated, stopping in her tracks as her ears picked up a faint buzzing sound. What? "Raptorpaw?" The dainty she-cat called out, ears perked in a curious yet anxious manner. He responded to his sister with a happy call, and she quickly darted forward. There was Raptorpaw, underneath an active bee hive. Oh dear StarClan...he was going to do something horrible. "Raptorpaw, what're you doing? You can't set bees upon the entire camp! We prank one cat, not the whole Clan. That'll be no fair to the others."Silverstar 16:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Just some bruises," Puddlestep answered quickly for Fernfrost. "She should be healed up soon, right, Fernfrost?" he asked. --- Dustkit watched Raindrop get taken into the medicine den, and curiously wondered if she had been attacked. 18:26, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "I'' will'' prank just one cat, Galepaw!" Raptorpaw's whiskers quivered with excitement as his brain buzzed with just as much activity as the beehive. His sister stared at him in shock (and a bit of admiration, he was genius!), but the apprentice continued on with his claim. "Y'see, sister, we'll prank whatever unlucky fool comes around. It'll be funny, 'cause they'll be a literal 'bee-brain'!" "But bees hurt, Raptorpaw! And they can kill, that'd be a horrible mistake." Galepaw swallowed nervously, but her blue brother seemed completely unphased. He still had that star-struck gleam in his eyes. He always fell in love with his pathetic little plans...that were always pretty smart.Silverstar 01:38, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "I hope she'll be better soon," said Duskpool. "Well, you go do your medicine cat stuff." She slowly walked out of the den. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 22:49, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages